


(tell me darling) do you wish we'd fall in love?

by afire



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, basically i rewrite gmw and make it so they fall in love no harm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/afire
Summary: Maya Hart is five years old when she climbs through a stranger's window.(or: girl meets world, except they fall in love)





	(tell me darling) do you wish we'd fall in love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for [Hikimi](https://hikimi9614.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Merry Christmas, and I hope you like it!

Maya Hart is five years old when she climbs through a stranger's window.

The girl is singing, brushing her hair in time with the song, and there seems to be a walkie-talkie on the little table next to her.

Maya takes a seat, slides really close, and leans in, unconsciously attracted to all the _warmth_ that this stranger is emanating. "Hey!"

"Hello! Are you a stranger?"

"Uh, yes?"

The girl takes a deep breath, and Maya manages to get a hand over her mouth before she screams, eyes wide. "Don't do that!"

The walkie-talkie crackles, and then someone's talking. "You doing okay, Riley?"

Maya glances at the girl, then makes a split-second decision that changes the course of her life indefinitely. She raises the pitch of her voice and says, "Just fine, Dad!"

The walkie-talkie goes silent, and Maya carefully removes her hand from the girl's mouth.

"Are we best friends now?" Riley asks, eyes bright, happiness infused in the tone of her voice.

"Whatever you want," Maya says, fingers curling around her knees as she kicks her legs against the bay window, overcome with the odd feeling that she'll be saying that a lot, in the future.

 

**/**

 

Three and a half months before she turns fourteen, Maya realizes two things: the first is that she's almost always confused about something, and, in that vein, the second is the fact that she might very well be falling in love with her best friend.

Or, she would be, if she could figure out what love actually feels like. Maya doesn't do well with feelings, or lack thereof, and has thus far expressed a sincere inability to identify them.

This is a problem, especially once Lucas shows up, all boy-next-door handsome with his stupid white teeth and cowboy boots. Maya dislikes him on sight, purely because she can't find one good reason to, but Riley doesn't, and suddenly Lucas is sitting at their lunch table and telling jokes that really aren't funny but makes both Riley and Farkle laugh while Maya has to sit there and wonder how her life has come to this.

"Why do you hate him?"

"I don't _hate_ him," Maya says, kicking her feet out petulantly, watching as the gravel jumps up around her sneakers. 'Hate' is quite a strong word, one she doesn't want to associate with just anyone. Maya has only ever said that she hates one person, and they don't talk about him, ever. "We just … don’t really get along."

"Why?" Riley's looking at her with genuine curiosity, as if she can't even fathom disliking someone. Maya wouldn't put it past her.

"We just don't. You can't be friends with everyone, Riles."

"Well, I want to be."

They're sitting on a bench in Central Park, and there are people milling about, enjoying the late afternoon warmth. Maya can hear a dog barking in the distance. "If anyone can do it, it's you," she says, smiling when Riley beams at her. "Just don't expect me to be the same."

"You're perfect just the way you are, peaches."

Maya grins, bright and happy, and she won't associate the warmth in her gut with falling in love until much, much later.

 

**/**

 

(In the future, when they're older, Maya will share this memory, and Riley will laugh quietly, pulling her closer.

"I was never really just your friend, peaches, we were always something more."

And Maya will blush, but she will also agree, because Riley is right.

They were always something more.)

 

**/**

 

Farkle is being, as always, annoyingly perceptive. Maya's sitting cross-legged in front of the bank of lockers next to the History classroom, chewing on a stick of gum and waiting for Riley to finish talking to her dad.

"Wanna tell me why you've been grumpy the entire day?"

"I have _not_."

"You stole every single one of my tater tots during lunch."

Maya huffs, crossing her arms and hunching forward so she doesn't have to look Farkle in the eye. "I was hungry," she says shortly.

"You had your own tots." Farkle takes a seat next to her, reaching over to poke her incessantly in the shoulder. "Does this have something to do with the fact that Lucas is planning to ask Riley out on a date?"

"No!" Maya flinches at the loudness of her own voice, lowering it instinctively. "No, it doesn't. Riley can go on a date with whoever she wants."

"You know he hasn't actually asked, right?"

"Well, it's obvious what she's going to say," Maya grumbles, voice muffled into the sleeves of her hoodie as she squishes her face into her arms, drawing her legs up against her chest. "Riley's wanted to go on a date with him since forever."

Farkle hums nonchalantly, and Maya looks up, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What?"

"I think you should just wait to hear what she has to say," Farkle intones, letting his head fall back against the lockers with a soft clang. "Riley is full of surprises."

"Don't I know it," Maya mumbles, and her words are caught in the noise of the door to the classroom slamming open and Riley dancing out, pausing as she spots them on the ground.

"What're you guys doing here?" Her eyes dart between the both of them, brows furrowed as she notices how close Farkle is sitting.

"Waiting for you," Maya says as she gets up, stretching out her arms, "like I always do. Farkle was keeping me company."

"And now" —Farkle points down the hall with his thumbs— "I have to go!"

They both watch him leave, and Riley turns back to Maya, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Don't ask," Maya says, rolling her eyes. She hooks her arm around Riley's, locking their elbows together and gently tugging the other girl toward the front doors of the school. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, peaches."

"Ain't that the truth."

 

**/**

 

They're halfway through dinner when someone knocks on the door to the apartment. Maya, who has a mouthful of potatoes, decides to mind her manners for once in her life and actually swallow before turning around.

It's just as well, because Lucas is standing in the doorway, and if her mouth were still full there'd be potato all over the floor right about now.

"Mr Matthews! I am here to ask for your blessing to ask your daughter out on a date!"

Maya has her head in her hands, the heels of her palm digging into her eyes. Next to her, Auggie is barely stifling a laugh into his fists and, across from them, Cory looks like he's about to have an aneurysm. Only Topanga reacts, standing up and beckoning Lucas into the apartment so that she can close the door and avoid any noise complaints that the neighbours are sure to send.

"Riley? What do you think?" Cory leans across the table, staring intensely at his daughter.

"Um." Riley is half-standing, as if she wants to go to Lucas but doesn’t know if it's the right thing to do. "Well, he asked you the question," she finally says, falling back down onto the bench.

Maya watches as Cory stands, marching over to stand next to Topanga. Riley's parents stare Lucas down for a good thirty seconds, and he looks quite uncomfortable, much to Maya's delight.

"Well, I think he's alright." Topanga turns to Cory. "What do you think?"

"I think-"

"Great! Okay, go on then." She ushers Lucas toward the table where Riley is sitting next to Maya, uncharacteristically quiet.

Lucas clears his throat, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Hey."

"Hi." Riley looks up at him, then seems to come to a decision, because she stands, though her left hand is still resting gently on Maya's shoulder.

There's a very loaded pause, and then Lucas asks the million dollar question. "Riley, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Maya is resolutely staring down at her plate, unwilling to even acknowledge Lucas' presence. Riley can say yes and then they can go back to dinner and forget about this entire incident until the date actually happens.

Except, Riley isn't saying yes. She's got an apologetic look on her face as she shakes her head and Maya seriously considers hitting herself upside the head, just in case she tripped and fell into an alternate dimension.

"Riles-"

"Talk later," Riley says quietly, "bay window."

Maya shovels more potato into her mouth and tries not to grin at the memory of Lucas walking dejectedly back out the door. That would make her a little more malicious than she wants to be.

But if she's smiling all the way through dinner, well, no one can blame her.

 

**/**

 

"So! What's going on? I thought you _wanted_ to date Lucas."

Riley's staring down at her hands, twisting her fingers together as she tries to formulate the right words in her mind. "I just- it didn't feel right? It didn't feel like I should've said yes."

"But did you want to?"

"No? I don't know! It just didn't feel right. And I don't regret saying no, so I guess that was the right decision?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Maya shifts a little closer, reaching out to take one of Riley's hands. "Honey, you can date whoever you want." And it hurts to say that, in a way that both confuses and frustrates her, but Maya swallows the ache, pressing it down and telling herself that Riley's happiness comes first, like it always has.

Riley hesitates, and then she sighs, leaning over to rest her head on Maya's shoulder. "I don't regret saying no, so it was the right decision."

"Okay," Maya exhales, squeezing Riley's hand once. "I'll take you out for lunch instead."

Outside, it's drizzling, raindrops hitting the metal of the fire escape with tinny little clangs, but in here, it's safe, and warm, and Riley's laughter is filling the room. "I expect to be amazed."

Maya huffs, though she kisses the top of Riley's head with a smile. "Of course, only the best for you."

 

**/**

 

(Years later, someone will ask them what their first date was, and Maya will be interrupted halfway through her answer when Riley recounts this conversation with startling accuracy.

"You remember that?" Maya will ask.

And Riley will smile, cheeks tinting pink. "That was when I fell in love.")

 

**/**

 

Maya turns fifteen with little to no fuss, quietly celebrating her birthday with her mother and the Matthews family. She wishes for three things before blowing the candles out, because the universe probably owes her as much, after everything it put her through.

The first is her mother's happiness, because Katy has been there for her through everything, and Maya wants to give her mom all that she can.

The second is endless good things for the Matthews family, who've taken her in and treated her as one of their own, ever since she climbed through Riley's window all those years ago.

And the third is forever with Riley. Because Maya is almost a hundred percent sure that she's gone and fallen in love with her best friend, which in hindsight was a poor decision on her part, but there's no going back now.

"Happy Birthday, peaches." Riley is beaming as she pitches forward to kiss Maya on the cheek, hugging her tight. "I love you."

 

**/**

 

December arrives swiftly and silently, and all of a sudden, Maya finds herself standing on a rooftop with all her friends, waiting to usher in the new year.

She's perched at the very edge, staring at the Christmas lights across the street and wondering if the stagnancy that she's feeling is because of the holiday, or the end of the year.

Riley appears to her left, peering down into the street as well. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Maya turns, leaning against the railing so she can smile softly at her best friend. "The lights are pretty."

All the way at the other end of the roof, Farkle is instigating a countdown, and it looks like they're just about to get started. Maya straightens up, getting ready to go over and join then, but Riley stops her with a hand on her elbow.

"Wait."

And Maya waits because there's really nothing else she can do. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of that saying? Who you're standing with at midnight will be with you for the rest of the year?"

"Yeah," Maya nods, confused, "that's why we're going over to join our friends, right?"

Riley takes a step forward, bringing her impossibly closer. "Well," she says slowly, "call me selfish, but maybe I don't want to share."

"What-" Maya's cut off when Riley leans in, making her intentions crystal clear. "Oh."

There is one, very long second in which Maya freezes, because she can't quite believe this is happening. She's loved Riley for as long as she can remember, but never in her life did she think this would be happening. Maya had resolved to love quietly, and from afar, but that idea is getting knocked out of the park right now as Riley hovers in front of her, so close that Maya can't quite see her face.

"Riles-"

"Maya," Riley leans back, amused and just a little annoyed, "just kiss me."

And so she does, because saying no to Riley has never, and will never, be an option. "Whatever you want," Maya whispers, before closing the distance between them, and Riley's huff of laughter is lost to the winter night.

 

**/**

 

(Afterwards, Farkle will try to take credit for finally pushing them together, claiming that he deliberately drew everyone to the other side of the roof so that they could have some alone time.

Riley will steadfastly disagree, shaking her head while Maya sits to the side and watches as they bicker, highly amused by the situation. "You didn't make me kiss her. I did that all on my own."

And Maya will interject, grinning wickedly. "Actually, I kissed you.")

 

**/**

 

Somehow, she gets corralled into going on a ski trip. Not that Maya minds, because the whole bus ride there, Riley is plastered to her side, excitedly pointing out the window as they slowly drive toward the snow. Still, Maya would rather be at home, where she can take naps wherever she wants to and there are no strangers to bother her.

This desire is only amplified when Riley manages to sprain her ankle on her way out of the bus, tripping over her own feet and sprawling on the ground before Maya can catch her.

From there, it's a hurried shuffle into the lodge where Riley can lie across a couch and be dramatic about her injury while Maya hops the counter and digs around for a first aid kit and a very frightened attendant tries his best not to look her in the eye.

They manage to find something to set Riley's ankle, but she has to stay off it for a couple days, which immediately eliminates the opportunity to actually do any skiing on this ski trip.

Maya makes sure she's comfortable, holding a mug of just-warm-enough hot cocoa and with a blanket pulled over her legs before standing hesitantly.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, peaches, you should go! Have some fun, learn to ski!"

"I know how to ski," Maya grumbles under her breath, but she leans down to kiss Riley gently on the forehead. "I'll be back soon, alright? Don't try to stand up or move around or anything."

Riley mock salutes her. "You got it."

 

**/**

 

When Maya returns, shaking the snow from her jacket and tearing off her gloves so she can blow warm air on her fingertips, she finds Riley in exactly the same spot she left her. That isn't a problem, that's _good_ actually. The problem is that the attendant from behind the counter is sitting next to her, a little too close for Maya's liking.

She stalks over, mouth set in a determined line, but Riley catches her eye before she can give the attendant a piece of her mind, and Maya deflates, just a little.

"Peaches! How was it? Did you fall?"

"No," Maya says quickly, and she glares at the attendant until he gets the message and scampers away, probably to go hide behind the counter.

Riley laughs, reaching out to tug at Maya's hand, pulling her down so that they're squished together on the couch. "So, how many times did you fall?"

"Like, twice," Maya admits, cuddling closer and letting her head fall to rest on Riley's shoulder. Being out in the snow all day is tiring. "How was your day? You weren't too bored were you? I told you I could stay in with you-"

"I was fine," Riley cuts her off, smiling kindly as she tilts forward to steal a kiss. "Evan kept me company."

Maya raises an eyebrow. "Who's Evan?" She glances around, zeroing in on the counter. "Counter boy? What'd he have to say for himself?"

"Nothing much, just talked about why he wanted to be a tour guide, but for mountains."

"So, a normal tour guide?"

"I don't know, he made it sound cool."

"I can do cool things," Maya huffs, "I do cool things all the time."

"Don't doubt it, peaches." Riley says reassuringly, knocking their heads together gently. "You're the coolest."

 

**/**

 

("You were jealous," Riley will say, when they talk about this ski trip at family gatherings.

"I was not," Maya will deny, crossing her arms as Riley laughs.

They will shelve the conversation for another time, but Riley will reach over to take Maya's hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing gently.

And Maya will understand.)

 

**/**

 

"Maya, you know the decision isn't mine to make. If Mom says we're moving to London, then we have to go."

"So, what? You're breaking up with me?"

Riley startles, eyes wide. "No!" She takes a hesitant step forward, hands shaking. "Do you- do you want me to?"

Maya's across the room in a heartbeat, tucking herself into Riley's arms because it's the only home she's ever known. "No," she says quietly, voice barely louder than a whisper, "please don't leave."

Riley's quiet, and Maya looks up, taking a tiny step back. "You promised, Riles." Her voice cracks as she continues talking but she doesn't bother trying to cover it up. "You promised me forever."

"And I still do." Riley's voice is soft but determined, carrying a weight that wasn't there before. "I still do, Maya. You know I don't break promises. If you'll have me, I'll be your forever."

Maya exhales, letting the tension drain from her shoulders as she hugs Riley as tightly as she can. "Forever, forever, forever," she mumbles, "no matter how far you go."

"No matter how far I go," Riley echoes, "I will always be your forever."

 

**/**

 

Maya Hart is freshly nineteen when she climbs through a stranger's window.

The two boys, who apparently have been assigned this dorm, look sufficiently confused.

"Yeah, wrong room," Maya says, turning around and showing herself out the way she came in.

Ten minutes later, she decides to use the front door in case of other, similar mishaps occurring.

Riley's standing in the middle of a mountain of boxes, hands on her hips. "What took you so long?"

"I climbed in through the wrong window," Maya deadpans, toeing her shoes off and hanging her jacket on the hook that they've put on the front door.

Riley stares, and then she laughs, and Maya just sighs and goes about opening the boxes that are littered all over their new, shared dorm room.

"Hey," Riley comes to stand behind her, arms falling around Maya's shoulders. "Marry me?"

"I already said yes, you dork."

"Maaarry meeee," Riley draws the words out, voice lilting as she sings the vowels.

Maya huffs, reaching up to take Riley's hands, fingers curling gently around the ring that sits on her fourth finger. "Whatever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [@underwcrlds](http://taylorswift.co.vu) on Tumblr where I will be happy to talk about these two idiots in love forever. Requests are tentatively open? Give it a shot anyway.
> 
> Title taken from The Saltwater Room by Owl City.
> 
> Until next time, happy holidays! I'll catch ya' on the flipside.


End file.
